Who are you? My girlfriend?
by Crispystuff
Summary: Hannah and Grace are hanging at a club when... ssomething happens. Hartbig.


Who are you? My girlfriend?

_Italics _means like thinking or internal dialogue cos that's how I write and it might be a bit confusing. Enjoy :D

Hannah's POV

It was loud and noisy in the club and I love it. It was just another Saturday evening. My friends are dancing around me, drinks in their hands. Everyone is laughing and enjoying themselves. That is until a boy walks up and clears his throat, catching my attention. "Hey beautiful, you alone?" _What a ridiculous question? I'm clearly here with my friends who are now paying close attention to every word you say. We all know the deal. We all look out for each other._

"Oh no, I'm here with someone. Sorry."

"You sure you don't want to spend time with me?" he pushes, stepping into my personal space. I feel uncomfortable to say the least.

"Hey, this guy bothering you, babe?" Grace steps in. _This is a well-rehearsed routine. To avoid guys hitting on us, we pretend to be each other's protective girlfriend._

"Who are you? Her girlfriend?" _Nah, she's my mother._

"As a matter of fact, I am."

"Oh, you're…. you're lesbians? Really?" the idiot replies. _Can he not get a hint?_

"Yes. This is my girlfriend. Is that so hard to believe?" I retort. _I wish this guy would just leave. _Mamrie is moving closer behind us, keeping an eye on this dickhead.

"Go on, prove it. Kiss." _Woah! Ok, we have never done this. I mean we have never had to. Most people left us alone after we stated that we were not single. However this douchebag was persistent. I guess we should keep up the act._ I turn to Grace and see the nervous look in her eyes. She's reached the same conclusion as me. Slowly, we lean in. My heart beat raises and I lick my lips. Grace's eyes flit between my eyes and mouth.

3

2

1

Impact. We have touchdown. Her lips are soft against mine. We should probably pull away. This is just a short peck to prove the "girlfriends" image. But I don't want this to stop. It's wonderful, and I can tell Grace doesn't want to stop either. She pushes harder against me. I lean in and kiss her more passionately. It's only when I remember I need to breathe that I pull back. The guy who was bothering me has now left, probably bored by our burst of passion. At least he wasn't bothering us anymore.

I glance back at Grace. She looks flustered and there is a faint pink blush on her cheeks. It's beautiful. _Wait what? I'm pretty sure that wasn't acting but…. Maybe it was?_ _How do I ask about it though? _ _Hey I liked that, wanna do it again? I have just instantly fallen in love with you. Yeah right._

"Y-you ok?" I ask, hoping we don't settle into an awkward silence.

"Y-yeah. Fine. Good. Great. Fine. That guy's left now so… I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Good plan. You deserve a drink" I smile.

"Hey! That's my show" Mamrie calls from somewhere in that crowd. We both burst into a fit of giggles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time –skip and POV change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I can't take it anymore. That one moment has been etched on my eyelids and played on loop in my mind for weeks. I have no clue what Swike or Mamrie are saying. Something about more NoFilterShows or something._ _Honestly, I don't care that much. All that I care about is the blonde girl sitting across from me. _Her frown is creased adorably as she concentrates on everything that is being suggested. _Wait, now she's looking at me. And so is everyone else. Come on Grace, concentrate and participate in a normal human being sentence_.

"Grace, are you ok?" Hannah asks, genuine worry in her voice. _Why is she so cute?_

"Huh? Yeah, fine. I'm good. Great thanks. Do continue." Very convincing Helbig.

"Actually, we just asked you what your thoughts were. Do you want to go chill for a minute?" Mamrie suggests. _Thank you Mamrie. I must remember to thank her later._

"Yeah, I'm gonna go… chill. I'll be minute. Sorry guys." I get up and speed-walk to the bathroom.

_You idiot. What's wrong with you, Grace? This is important business stuff. You need to pay attention_. I stare into the mirror, trying to calm down.

"Hey, you ok?"

"_Goddamnit Hannah! Why do you do this to me? No I'm not ok. You make me forget everything. You are all I have dreamt about. I thought that maybe you weren't acting weeks ago but I guess you were and how am I ever going to tell you that I wish you weren't?"_

"That's all I needed to hear."

"What? Hear what? Did I jus-" My mumbling is stopped as lips are pressed against mine. Those same lips I felt weeks before. I freeze. There's no acting this time. No excuses. As the gears click in my head, I kiss back softly.

"Who are you? My girlfriend?" I joke.

"Yeah, I guess I am."


End file.
